


Five Times Timmy Called Armie Dad, and One Time He Called Him Daddy

by macwritesthings



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Five Plus One, Kids being cute, M/M, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwritesthings/pseuds/macwritesthings
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin.





	Five Times Timmy Called Armie Dad, and One Time He Called Him Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barthelme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barthelme/gifts).



> this is for bart the tart thank u for being an amazing friend and person <3

1.

The first time it happens is in Italy, during filming. They’re at one of the hours long dinners after a day on set, everything hazy and glazed over with sticky summer heat and the weight of too much food. Timmy is on one side of him, Luca on the other, and he’s leaning over the table to talk to Esther. Conversation flows as freely as the wine, and it’s only when he realizes someone is refilling Timmy’s cup _again_ that he breaks his sentence off mid-phrase, elbows Timmy in the gut.

“Don’t you think maybe you’ve had enough?” he asks, not meaning to sound so _adult_ , and Timmy just laughs and wraps long fingers around the stem of his glass.

“Okay, _dad_ , thanks for looking out for me, but I think I’m fine,” he teases. 

Armie scowls to cover up how dry his throat goes.

2.

The second time it happens is on vacation. Everyone’s in their bathing suits, and Timmy is crouched over something in the sand with Harper, his hair in his eyes, and Armie can hear her babbling at him in toddler speak, and Timmy is nodding seriously at every word. The two of them stand after their conference, Harper’s hand in Timmy’s, and they set off towards the water. Elizabeth pokes him.

“Stop pouting because she’s collecting shells with someone other than you,” she says, laughing at him a little, and he grabs her around the waist and carries her in towards the water despite her shrieks of protest.

Timmy and Harper are a few feet away from them when they surface, carefully picking up shells from a tide pool, when Timmy hisses in breath between his teeth, jerks his hand towards his body.

“Sh--shoot,” he says, changing words at the last instant as Harper gazes up at him. Armie splashes over through the shallows and sees a thin line of red blooming from Timmy’s palm, and Harper gasps.

“An owie!” She tugs on Armie’s swim shorts. “Kiss it better, daddy!” 

Timmy grins at him, holding out his injured finger. “Yeah, dad, kiss it better.”

Armie swallows, hard, and tugs Timmy over to Elizabeth and her giant handbag instead. She’s got to have band-aids in there.

3.

The third time is also on vacation, when Armie comes down for dinner dressed in a shirt he really likes, thanks, salmon-colored with white leaves printed on it, and sure _maybe_ it’s sort of a Hawaiian shirt but he likes it.

Timmy snickers when he sees him and wiggles his bandaged hand at him. “What is this look?” he asks. Armie looks down at himself.

“What’s wrong with my look?”

“I don’t know, it’s just….really apparent that you’re someone’s dad, is all.” Armie rolls his eyes and grabs Timmy around the neck, ruffling his hair amidst Timmy’s yelped giggles, muttering something along the lines of _I’ll show you someone’s dad_ , and he almost (almost) misses the way Timmy’s breath catches.

4.

The fourth time, Timmy walks right into it. He’s in the kitchen with Harper, Ford, and Elizabeth, making breakfast, talking about the day’s agenda, when Timmy pads in from the bathroom, curls dripping on his shirt. Harper squeals and holds out her arms, and Timmy swoops in and nuzzles her neck, making her laugh when his wet hair hits her skin.

Armie bounces Ford on his hip and hands him off to Elizabeth when it’s time to flip the pancakes he’s making, watching Timmy sneak berries from the bowl on the table. “Don’t ruin your appetite,” he says before he even realizes what’s coming out of his mouth, and Timmy just pouts at him.

“But I’m _hungry_ ,” he says, flopping into the chair he always sits in and holding out his arms for Harper. Armie just grins.

“Hi hungry, I’m dad,” he says, and Timmy groans and buries his face in his arms, Elizabeth snorting out a laugh behind him.

“God, Armie, please. It’s embarrassing when you’re _that dad_ ,” Timmy says, and Elizabeth pets one hand down his back.

“Aww, I think Armie being daddy is cute,” she says, and Armie definitely catches the hitch in Timmy’s breath that time.

5.

“Call me when you land, okay?”

The fifth time is at the airport.

Timmy rolls his eyes, hugs Armie back with one arm, the other holding onto his bag. “Yes, _dad_ , I will.” He hugs Elizabeth next, and waves at them before disappearing down the security line. Armie watches until his brown hat fades into the crowd.

Elizabeth hits his arm. “Ow! What the hell,” he complains, and she narrows her eyes at him.

“You had an opening the other day and you didn’t go for it. An opening I even helped you with,” she says, adjusting her ponytail and crossing her arms. “I’m not blind, you know, and I love you, but even you can’t be _this_ dense.”

Armie just frowns at her and rubs his arm, searching for Timmy’s hat again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says, and she huffs.

“You definitely do, but eventually the two of you will figure your shit out, and when you do, I am definitely saying that I told you so,” she informs him.

1.

When Armie finally gets his shit together, it’s during the promotional tour. He finally catches on, sees the way Timmy gets when he jokingly refers to him as dad, catches the way he leans in more than he needs to (the way Armie leans right back in, no hesitations). He finally fucking gets it.

It happens in a hotel room, their clothes a haphazard mess scattered around the room, Armie three fingers deep in Timmy with no intention of stopping any time soon. Timmy’s throat and chest are flushed, legs spread wide to accommodate Armie between them, one arm flung over his eyes as his hips jerk and arch into Armie’s touch.

Armie slows his movements, rubbing his free hand over Timmy’s stomach, his hips, wrapping one hand slowly around his cock, just barely brushing his thumb over the head, listening to Timmy keen above him. 

He takes a breath,

“I’m sorry, baby, did you want something?” Timmy’s arm moves from over his eyes, and he licks his lips and nods, reaching for Armie with desperate hands.

“Yes, please, _please_.”

Armie jerks him off slowly, pressing his fingers in deeper, listening to Timmy moan out his name. “Please what, baby?”

Timmy shudders, fingers fisting in the sheets. “Please….please fuck me, daddy.”

Afterwards, Timmy curled against his chest, Armie texts Liz. All he gets in return is _TOLD YOU_.

It’s worth her gloating, though. Especially when he gets Timmy to call him daddy again a little while later.


End file.
